Kurt's secret
by CanisLupusUmbra
Summary: AKA why Kurt will never drink with Puckerman ever again.  Kurt's got a secret he's been keeping from everyone including Blaine. And it's all Puck's fault.


**Hello again this is a wonderful ficlet that I just couldn't help writing. Um if my information if off then feel free to correct me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee Fox does**

**Warnings: swearing, threats of bodily harm, BJs, underage drinking **

**After you read if you want to see more in this little fic verse just tell me and I'll see if any bunnies like the plots**

Kurt's secret AKA why Kurt will never drink with Puckerman ever again

Kurt had a secret that he was keeping from everyone. A secret that was the reason he was very hesitant to let Blaine touch him. Not that Kurt still didn't want intimacy past finger touching, he'd gotten over that months before. No the only thing keeping him from letting Blaine in his pants was a certain piercing he'd let one Noah Puckerman talk him into one drunken night. Kurt wasn't even sure if Puck remembered the piercing either which was just fine because it was bad enough he had let the other teen talk him into it. It was just one, well okay three, he had looked it up he could take them out any time and the holes would close up but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

So why the hesitancy? Well he was afraid what Blaine would think about them. Kurt had gotten them before he'd even met Blaine. He'd had a heck of a time just keeping Brittany from finding out. The girl had wandering hands. Blaine had been easier to keep it from but it wouldn't last forever. Kurt worried Blaine would think Kurt had been lying to him the whole time. Blaine had been patient with him letting Kurt set their pace because even though neither had done anything with another guy Kurt had been less interested in anything sexual.

If Blaine had noticed them through three layers of clothing he'd never mentioned it. That made Kurt feet better because he found himself unable to resist pressing against Blaine during a few heated makeouts.

No one really questioned him not drinking at parties that happened to have alcohol. They all knew about the Pillsbury shoe incident. At one summer gathering proceeding their senior year Kurt had turned down alcohol right from Puck who had smirked hat him. Kurt's heart dropped into his stomach. Puck had leaned in after a quick look around. "Afraid you'll add to the ladder?" Kurt knew his mouth was open but he just couldn't respond. "You'll catch flies holding your mouth open like that." Kurt snapped his mouth shut and frowned.

"I swear on every designer living and dead if you told or tell anyone I will kick you so hard you will be a girl Puckerman. You know I can do it too." Kurt threatened.

"Easy princess I thought we were friends. I did get to see your cock before anyone else." Kurt shushed him looking around to make sure he hadn't been over heard. "Don't tell me Blaine doesn't know. What's wrong with you? You should so be tapping that."

"I have a good relationship that doesn't rely on sex to function thank you very much. There's more to being with someone then sex." Puck snorted. "Oh please you never got into Zizes pants so I know you know what I mean." There was no denial. "Just…keep it to yourself alright. Please."

"I won't say anything if you have a drink."

"Your peer pressure offends me."

"Afraid I'll talk you into more? I think you'd look really hot with your nipples pierced. "

"You're hopeless." Kurt sighed. "At least make me something that won't burn my tongue and throat."

"One girly drink coming up." Puck said pulling away from Kurt.

"This time if I get something pierced you'd better get something too." Puck laughed hard having to pause in his actions so he didn't spill. Blaine came up behind Kurt leaning against his back. "I see Rachel finally let you go."

"She needs to drink a little more before she stops being scary."

"As your boyfriend I have every right to keep you two from sucking face."

"I promise no more questioning moments for me." Blaine said leaning up to kiss Kurt's neck. Kurt smiled and took his drink. "I thought you weren't drinking."

"Just this one besides Sam has everyone's keys." Blaine made a noise and moved away from Kurt so Kurt could join him on one of the couches. How bad could the night get?

Kurt found himself in a game of 'I never' an hour after thinking that. His third shot in he hated the game. "My turn." Santana called. "I've never received a blow job. There were a round or protests because well duh but they never said their 'I nevers' had to be gender specific so Kurt, Finn and the girls all took shocks. "Awe does Blainey not like cock." Santana teased.

"For your information we just haven't gotten that far." Blaine replied way past tipsy. "Kurt has an awesome mouth."

"Blaine this is not a share circle you don't have to answer more then taking a drink." Kurt scolded turning beet red. "I swear if any of you ask I will destroy your wardrobes." The girls mouths snapped shut. Puck was laughing leaning against Finn who was between laughing and looking uncomfortable.

"Alright my turn I guess. I've never been fingered." Kurt wanted to glare holes in Rachel. The game was getting dirty fast. Kurt most of the other girls toke drinks and much to their surprise Puck. They all stared at him but the self proclaimed badass said nothing. "Tina your turn."

"I never had more then my ears pierced." Without thinking Kurt threw his shot back with Puck.

"Kurt?" Blaine was staring at him in shock. Kurt jumped up from the table and left the room. He locked himself in the nearest bathroom and hovered over the toilet waiting to throw up. He knew better then to drink more then that one drink. He felt so stupid and because of his stupidity everyone knew. He sat back trying to calm down most of them would forget, maybe. Blaine would forget, never. Kurt groaned and closed his eyes. He just wanted to go home and sleep off his drunkenness and the ensuring hangover. Maybe he could get Sam to take him home without anyone realizing. "Kurt open the door." Never was he going to open the door to face his drunk boyfriend who had just learned that Kurt had piercings obviously somewhere under his pants.

"Please go away. I can't talk about this."

"Would you come out if I told you Sam was going to take us home?"

"No."

"Kurt come on I'm going to take your two home." Sam said knocking on the door. Kurt slowly got up and unlocked the door. He kept his eyes on the ground as he followed Sam and Blaine up the stairs. Mike was right behind them to follow Sam so he could leave Kurt's car at the Hudmel house. Kurt sat in the passenger seat so he didn't have to worry about Blaine trying to comfort him. Once there Sam got them inside and hung up Kurt's keys. "Lock the door behind me and don't go anywhere."

"Thanks for bringing us home Sam."

"Take it easy guys." Sam shut the door and Blaine locked it. Burt and Carole were out of town for the weekend. Kurt had gotten them both a bottle of water.

"Kurt come on don't over react."

"You weren't supposed to find out like this and none of them were ever supposed to know." Kurt took a swig from his water bottle and went to the stairs. "I just want to go to bed."

"Alright." Blaine followed him up. Kurt didn't miss how Blaine watched him as they changed. He kept his back to Blaine and was glad he had on boxer briefs. They got into bed at first Kurt didn't want to be close but he hated the small distance between them. He rolled over and snuggled closer. "We don't have to talk about it till you're ready." Blaine said pulling Kurt's arm over him. "Though it does answer a lot of my questions."

"Blaine please just sleep." Kurt sighed. Blaine nodded and went quiet. Kurt took a while to fall asleep and drunken dreams really were horrible. At least he wouldn't wake up from them only to find new piercings.

**BLAINEKURTBLAINEKURT**

Kurt woke up to an empty bed. His head ached a little and his mouth tasted horrible. The clock on his bedside table said it was after noon. Kurt dragged himself out of bed and went to the bathroom deciding he needed a shower while he brushed his teeth. He'd forgotten a change of clothes but since it was just him and Blaine he didn't mind going from bathroom to bedroom in just a towel. Blaine was seated on his bed and Kurt could smell the food he'd brought up. "I thought you'd brought a change of clothes." Blaine said blushing a little.

"Forgot." Kurt replied tightening his grip on the towel. "You know what this is going to get old fast." Kurt shut his door and looked at Blaine. "I got drunk one night and Puck convinced me somehow to get pierced. I can't remember how but I woke up to find three piercings on my um…" Kurt gestured to his crotch.

"Kurt what have we talked about avoiding names?"

"I have three frenum piercings on my penis." Kurt said in one breath. "I got them before I even met you."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Blaine asked keeping his eyes up.

"I was afraid of how you'd react. What you would think of the guy who couldn't even talk about sex before we got together having piercings on such a private appendage."

"I think it's hot." Blaine admitted finally letting his eyes drop. "I can't wait to see. But Kurt if you're so nervous about people finding out why didn't you just take them out?"

"I don't really know I guess while I was waiting to heal I got attached." Kurt shrugged. "You really don't think it's bad?"

"Would you be mad if I told you I really want to see?"

"No." Kurt replied softly.

"When you're ready." Kurt smiled at Blaine he really was the best. Kurt walked up to Blaine fingering where the towel was tucked in. Blaine looked up at him swallowing.

"I've been wanting you to touch me for a while now."

"You're going to have to teach me so I don't hurt you." Blaine said reaching up to hold Kurt's hip.

"As long as you don't pull to hard I'll be fine." Kurt replied loosening the towel and letting it drop to the floor. He was already half hard just anticipating Blaine seeing and touching him. "Blaine you kind of have to look down to see." Kurt teased as Blaine kept his eyes up. Dark brown eyes turned down and his hands moved to touch Kurt. The taller couldn't help the hard shiver feeling Blaine's fingers run lightly over his hardening member. Blaine let each ring follow his finger up to drop back down as he met the next one. Kurt moaned feeling his legs shake.

"Yeah that's really hot." Blaine sighed wrapping his hand around Kurt. Kurt reached out putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder to keep himself standing. Blaine let him go and moved fast pulling Kurt down to the bed. Kurt let out a shaky sigh not having to fear falling. Blaine gave no warning nor asked before his lips were around Kurt tonguing the looped rings. Kurt gripped the bed sheets tight moaning loudly. Blaine was playing with the rings and sucking at the same time. Kurt was blown away by how good it felt to have Blaine play with the piercings instead of himself.

"Fuck Blaine I'm…" Kurt didn't last long, much to his embarrassment. Blaine swallowed each drop then licked Kurt clean. Kurt stared at his ceiling panting. Blaine moved up the bed placing kisses along Kurt's torso. He kissed Blaine tasting himself on the shorter teens tongue.

"All that worrying for nothing." Blaine said laying beside him.

"You'd be going the same and you know it." Kurt rolled to his side and slid his hand down Blaine's t-shirt covered chest feeling the hairs below move with him. He undid the button and fly of Blaine's pants and raised a brow finding Blaine going commando.

"I kind of forgot clean boxers." Blaine replied a hitch in his breath. Kurt just smiled and rolled to straddle Blaine's legs.

"Just makes it all the easier to undress you." Kurt said pulling the jeans down. Blaine's cock flopped to his stomach once freed. "You must really have enjoyed them."

"Kurt with them or without I enjoyed sharing something intimate with you. Hearing you cum was the best." Kurt shivered and palmed Blaine making him moan.

"It will only get better from here on." Kurt said before taking Blaine in his mouth. Blaine moaned and grunted as Kurt sucked him scrapping his teeth lightly over Blaine's shaft. Blaine always arched at that. Blaine lasted much longer then Kurt but neither said anything about it as they lay in bed sharing slow kisses.

"Breakfast is probably cold by now." Blaine said once their growling stomachs made them get up. Kurt got dressed while Blaine righted his own clothing. Kurt walked over to the tray of scrambled eggs and bacon. He picked up a piece and took a bite.

"Tastes good enough to me." He said with a shrug. "We could always put them in the microwave if you want."

"Nah Finn and Puck are passed out down stairs." Kurt choked on his eggs and Blaine panicked.

"They were home the entire time?"

"Probably a good thing you shut your door." Blaine said with a grin.

"If I get teased I'm going to neuter you." Blaine laughed.

"Well if you don't mind topping all the time I don't see a problem in that." Kurt blushed feeling a new wave of arousal from the thought. "See I can't lose. I wonder what it feels like."

"Blaine shut up and eat your breakfast."

"You know you'd look really hot with nipple piercings." Blaine added.

"You're about as bad as Puck. He said the same thing last night."

"How would he know?"

"Well he was the one who talked me into the ones I have. We use to be on the same football team and we do have glee together."

"Then how is he the only one that knew?"

"I do wear underwear Blaine and I doubt my oh so strait friends would look." Blaine didn't answer just finished his breakfast. "I think you'd look cute with a nipple piercing. They're already so sensitive." It was Blaine's turn to blush. Now that he knew Blaine liked piercings maybe a few more wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
